


Una noche

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Peter, nsfw... o algo asi, por ahora
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade pide su merecido premio... pero quizá Peter quiera darle más de lo esperado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación (claro está) del anterior corto :D

-Un beso Spidey boy, es todo lo que quiero.

<¡¿Un be…?!! ¡¡¿En serio?!!>

[Sabes, con la cantidad de alcohol en sus venas, podrías pedirle que hiciera cosas moralmente inaceptables…]

<E ilegales en al menos 53 estados del país…>

[¡¡¿Por qué solo un beso?!!]

"Porque… no quiero que esto sea algo de una sola noche…"

<[No te lo mereces, el sexo de una noche es lo máximo que puedes aspirar a tener con Spidey]>

-¿Estás seguro Wade?- la suave voz del castaño lo sacó de su discusión con sus cajas

-Muy muy seguro sexy Spidey~

 

El menor lo miró fijamente, como tratando de descubrir que pasaba por la mente del mercenario. Luego de un minuto -que le pareció una eternidad- se encogió de hombros y tomó entre sus manos el rostro parcialmente enmascarado del otro.

 

-Si un beso es lo que quieres, un beso es lo que tendrás~

Fue un simple roce, pero bastó para que su cuerpo entero se encendiera. Incluso el escozor de sus cicatrices fue reemplazado por un delicioso cosquilleo que hacía mucho no sentía. Mentalmente dio las gracias de que el castaño tuviera los ojos cerrados o podría ver… a su pequeño amigo… siendo cortés*…

El increíble calor que se extendía por su cuerpo y la curiosa sensación de los labios del mercenario lo estaban volviendo loco, al punto de dejar que fueran sus instintos los que actuaran por él. Lo que empezó como una suave caricia, pronto se convirtió en un beso lleno de deseo y necesidad.

Sus manos abandonaron las mejillas del mayor y sin pudor alguno recorrieron cada centimetro de piel expuesta ante él. Sintió como los músculos del otro se tensaban y contenía la respiración. Una fuertes y callosas manos tomaron sus hombros e intentaron separarlo, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para dar marcha atrás.

-S-spidey…- empujó con más fuerza al menor- … Spidey… se que esto sonará muy agrifico

-Atípico - corrigió Peter al alejarse un poco contra su voluntad

-Si, eso… pero… yo… ehm… te he dicho lo bonito que está tu sillón.

-Oh, gracias, nadie nunca le había dicho algo tan lindo. Es más, como muestra de su gratitud, dejará que te acuestes en él.

Y sin esperar respuesta tomó las caderas del mercenario y lo hizo caer de espaldas con cierta brusquedad sobre el dichoso sofá. Tomó las manos del otro con la suyas y volvió a besarlo con fuerza, mordiendo un poco su labio superior. Una parte de él le gritaba que se detuviera, que se arrepentiría por la mañana, pero otra parte (una gran parte) le exigía que siguiera; que le dejara en claro a ese escandaloso, boca floja de Wade Wilson, que era lo que sentía.

-Spi…. Spidey… mnhg…

-¿Suelen dolerte mucho?- preguntó entre besos.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber a lo que se refería el castaño. Lo que realmente sorprendió a Deadpool fue el sentido de la pregunta. Él lo sabía, sabía que aquellas horribles cicatrices le dolían.

<¿Seguro?>

[Si no fuera así hubiera preguntado ¿Te duelen?]

-La mayor parte del tiempo- contestó al tiempo que liberaba una de sus manos y empezaba el mismo a tocar la suave piel del más joven.

-Lamento escuchar eso- con cuidado besó cada una de las marcas, como si quisiera aligerar el dolor.

“Tienen razón, que importa si es solo por una noche… por esta noche… fingiré que Spidey realmente me ama… que todo es… perfecto…”

<Esta es tu noche amigo>

[Disfrutala, porque no habrá una segunda vez]

Y con eso, las cajas se callaron, dejando paso a los suaves gemidos que soltaba ante los besos de su más grande héroe*.

**Author's Note:**

> *Chiste tonto: por que el pene es el más cortés del mundo? Porque se levanta cuando alguien se va a sentar (Horrible chiste que escuché por ahi)
> 
> *Según los comics (para quien no lo sepa) Deadpool es uno de los mayores admiradores de Spiderman, considerándolo su más grande héroe, junto con el Capitán América.
> 
> Parte 2/3 muajajajajajajajaja


End file.
